


candy jelly love

by neufheures



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan surprises Sujeong on her graduation day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy jelly love

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on loveteen-s.

Sujeong pouts when she sees no new messages from Jeonghan whatsoever. His last message was of him saying good night. He must’ve been awake by now since he has classes in 2 hours. It’s Sujeong’s graduation day, he could’ve at least say congratulations, she sighs. She’s putting her phone in her pocket when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and a bouquet of flowers is suddenly in her face, blocking her view.

“Ah, what is this?” She takes the bouquet and is surprised when Jeonghan’s face is revealed behind it.

“Congratulations, Sujeong,” he says with a smile.

“I though you had classes?” she asks, twirling the bouquet in her hand to examine it from every angle. It’s a bouquet of roses, with tiny baby’s breaths scattered around. She smiles down at the bouquet; he remembers her favorite flowers.

Jeonghan hums but doesn’t say anything else. And judging by how he’s rocking on his heels, Sujeong can already guess the answer. But she rather keeps it to herself, so she knowingly smiles at him and smells the roses. “Thank you, oppa,” she says, but she quickly frowns and lightly punches him in the arm. “I thought you forgot about me! You didn’t even send me any text this morning.”

He holds the spot where Sujeong just hit him and laughs. “I wanted to surprise you. You were surprised, right?”

Now it’s Sujeong’s turn to hum just to spite him, but Jeonghan is never annoyed at her. She guessed it was because she was cute he can never be mad at her. She told him that once. He ruffled her hair and pretended to think about it for a good minute. In the end, he didn’t agree nor disagree. She still stands by that guess.

“You can stop now,” Jeonghan laughs and looks around. “Where are your parents?”

Sujeong looks around too. “I don’t know…”

“I’m gonna stay next to you until they come back, then,” Jeonghan says and takes a step forward to stand next to Sujeong. “I wanna thank your mom for the stew the other night. It literally saved my life.”

“Don’t exaggerate,” she laughs and hits him in the arm again.

Jeonghan’s about to complain about how violent she is when he remembers one other thing he brought along. His hand delves into the pocket of his coat and takes something out, dropping it onto Sujeong’s bouquet in a flash. “For you,” he grins.

Sujeong raises her eyebrows and takes it into her hand; the small, purple bag tied with a ribbon. Inside, Sujeong instantly recognizes a few sour candies she likes.

A smile makes its way onto Sujeong’s face. Even after they started going out, he still gave her sweets like it’s a tradition. “This is so cute,” she makes a touching face. “You’re cute. Thank you.”

He chuckles and ruffles her hair, and her hand quickly goes to swat his hand away. _You’re cute,_ he says inwardly.


End file.
